Rose's Baby
by kittenluv11
Summary: what happened to rose after she ran away from Dimitri. well heres my story. rated teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1 the baby

**Hey every body I am so excited for spirit bound I doubt this is whats actually going to happen but its what I think would be awesome!**

Rose POV

I sat cradling my stomach. I sighed not sure what was going to happen. I stared at the little bump that could possibly be a baby. "Rose Hathaway." I held my breath at the sound of my name. I looked up to see the nurse holding paper work and standing at the start of long hallway. I stood up. "That's me." I said shyly. The nurse nodded at me and motioned for me to go down the hallway. I began walking. "4th door on the left." The nurse told me. Man this felt like the shining. I almost missed the 4th door on the left.

The walls were a cream yellow. "The doctor will be with you shortly." I nodded and she closed the door. O God what's going on? I asked myself. Just this morning I had woken up feeling fine. So why the hell was I at the doctors? I glanced down and was instantly reminded of the reason. After I had gotten back to the academy I had noticed I was gaining weight. It really didn't bother me until this morning when at breakfast when I had completely covered my plate with food and then go back for more. Christian had asked "Are you feeding 2 people." I had laughed. Then later I had thought about it. I mean I wasn't exactly a virgin but I had slept with another dhamphir so it was impossible for me to get pregnant.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" I said quietly. The doctor came in. she was tall and had short brown hair. "Miss Hathaway, My name is . She stuck her hand out. It was smooth and shiny looking. I looked down at my hand it was worn and callused from all the practices. I was almost embarrassed to shake her hand. But I did it anyway. "Miss Hathaway may I ask what you are here for?" she asked. "Umm…. Can you Check if I'm (big sigh) pregnant?" "Why of course." She almost sounded excited. That makes one of us.

"Well I'm going to need some stuff." I nodded. "Can I have some blood?" "For what?" "Blood work." "Oh" I said quietly. I began pushing the hair away from my neck. My fingertips brushed over the scars from when I had been bitten a lot. "Go ahead and take a seat." She motioned towards the doctor bed that was covered with a sheet of paper. O I have to remember I'm at a human hospital. I sat down and she began setting up a needle thing. Then she turned towards me "can I see your arm?" "Sure" I handed her my arm. She tied an elastic band around my arm. Then she pulled out the needle. "I hope you aren't afraid of needles." She said in a joking tone. As scared of them as I am of fangs. I said to my self. I felt cool metal against my skin. "Ready?' asked. I nodded. It punctured my skin. It felt like a thorn. Unfortunately there were no vampire endorphins included in this blood taking. I closed my eyes trying to forget the good feeling of the bites. No no way are you going to be a blood whore. I kept telling myself that. "You know it's over right." I opened my eyes. My arm had a band aid covering the tiny wound. "I'm going to take these to the lab to see what's going on with you. You're welcomed to stay here until we get it back. If you leave go to the front desk and leave your contact information." I nodded and she left the room.

What am I gonna do. I sighed. I felt like crying. I won't though. Crying is for weak. My butt vibrated. I pulled out my cell phone. Yes cell phone my mother had gotten it for me. It was a text from Lissa. It said Where the Hell r u? We were guna go 2 lunch. I replied im on my way where r u going. I hit the send button. How was I gonna tell lissa I was pregnant. Wait I'm probably not even pregnant im probably just fat. Yeah im just fat. I happily left the drab colored room and headed to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Rose Hathaway and I were supposed to leave my contact information with you." She looked up. She was not impressesed. "Who was your doctor?" she asked. "." "Phone number?'' I whispered it because people were looking up at me as if waiting for me to answer. "Address?" "I'd rather not say." Noticing all the people staring at me. "Ok your set" "cool" I turned to leave. I felt eyes follow me until I turned the corner. I climbed into the car. I had borrowed it from the school and began driving back.

4 hours later

My cell phone buzzed. An unknown number had called. I answered anyway. "Hello?" "Is this Rose Hathaway?" It was . "Yes" "Well I would like to congratulate you. Your going to have a baby!" shit "oh great." I tried to sound enthusiastic but honestly it was hell. "Anyhoo I wanted to ask you since your 16 weeks along." Shit 16 weeks already. "I was going to ask you if you have any plans tomorrow." Was she asking me on a date! "For an ultrasound." Whew. "After church nothing." I said and yes I was going to go to church mean I owed it to God. He did kind of save my ass when I was with Dimitri so I was going. "How about I schedule it for 3 o clock." "Great" I said through gritted teeth. With that I hung up. I didn't really care to continue that conversation. I fell onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and pulled it to my chest and cried. Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? How was this even possible? Questions floated around my head as I sobbed. Somewhere in the midst of this I fell asleep. I was shaken awake "ROSE WAKE UP!!!" I opened to see Lissa's face. Her blonde hair fell in front of your eyes. " I'm glad your awake now get ready for church remember you promised God you'd go." I was pretty sure God would let today slide but I didn't want to worry Lissa.

"I'm getting ready" I muttered. I threw on a clean shirt and jeans. I pulled my hair back and dabbed a small amount of perfume on my wrists and cleavage. "Ready" I said as I slipped my phone into my back pocket.

I tried to pay attention during the service but my mind drifted to the baby. The baby what was I going to do. This was exactly what my mother had told me not to do. But when had I listened to her anyway. Then it occurred to me. Graduation is tomorrow. Shit again. I can't be Lissa's Guardian with a baby! I am so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2 ultrasound

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you know I don't own vampire academy! If I did it probably wouldn't be half as good! Okay thanks to you guys who reviewed I know it took me like three days to update but I needed the name of the doctor and I don't have the books so I finally got it today. Yay! **

Rose's POV

"Lissa can you get them to let me borrow the schools car today?" I asked after church. "Sure why?" "Uh I need to go shopping?" yeah for baby diapers. "Oh cool can I come?" crap. "You should hang out with Christian today. He misses you.'' "Your right we can go shopping later." I nodded. "When do you need the car?" "Uh 2 "it gave me enough time to get to town. She nodded. "I'll go ask now." I nodded and she left. What was I doing to do for the next? I checked my watch. 12:20. my stomach grumbled. I looked down at it. You could barely see the bump. I had to find out if it was possible for two dhampirs to have children. I swallowed. And grabbed a sandwich from the cafeteria. I scarfed it down and began to walk to the doctors. I stood in the waiting room. "Do you have an appointment with Dr. Olendzki?" "No I was just wondering if I could talk to her?" the receptionist nodded and wrote something down. "She's free for the next 20 minutes go ahead down." I nodded and walked down the hallway and knocked on her office door. "Come in." I pushed the door open and slipped in. "ah Rose Hathaway how are you feeling?" "Fine." I lied. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" My baby. Glanced down at my stomach I had to not do that. "I have some questions." "Okay." I sighed. "Can two dhampirs have a child?" "Well the truth yes." I sucked in a breath. "But we are told they can't." "I know but the chances are very slim. Maybe one in 3 million chance." You hear that baby a one in three million chance. "How?" "Well it would have to do with your genes. Now as you know moroi genes are recessive. Well two recessive genes become a dominant gene. So that's how Moroi are created. Well dhampirs already have Moroi genes, but they have human genes as well. So a Moroi and a dhampir would just make a dhampir. Correct. Let's say two dhampirs do have a child. It would mean that at least one of the partners had mutated Moroi genes. Like a dominant gene. So this would trigger the sperm to be allowed to fertilize an egg. So yes it would be possible." I nodded collecting all that information. "But Rose sweeties always remember to wear a condom." I nodded and smiled a little late now. I left and my phone buzzed. I read the message from Lissa. _U got the car_. When was I going to tell Lissa I was pregnant? I held my breath._Lis Ur not going to believe me but I am pre._ I clicked the clear button. _K thanks._ I checked the clock. 12:40. what am I going to do for the next two hours and twenty minutes. I decided to head back to my room. I sat on my bed. I attempted to get into a girly magazine. That didn't work. My stomach growled. So I went to go get some more lunch. I scarfed down the nachos. Then I went back to my room and took a quick nap.

My eyes flicked open. I looked at the clock. 1:55. shit. I threw on some shoes and grabbed my driver's license. I ran to the front of the school. The car was sitting there waiting for me. "Thank you I said to the dhampir waiting for me to arrive. I drove off. I was a little over half way there. It was 12:32. I would be there soon. I closed my eyes for a second.

12:56. I hopped out of the car. I walked into the hospital. "Hello how can we help you?" "I have an appointment with Dr. Chapman." I sighed silently. "Rose Hathaway?" she asked and I nodded. "Come with me." I nodded and she took me into a room with a monitor. She did the normal things. Checked blood pressure and what not. "She will be with you shortly." I nodded and she left. I sighed. And sat in the reclining chair. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." she walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back. "So "I said wanting her to tell me it had been a joke. In four weeks you can come back and we can see the gender of your baby." For the first time I smiled at the thought of having a baby. "Ready?" I nodded. "Can you lift your shirt up a little please?" Nope this wasn't awkward at all. But I did as I was told. She slathered some cold clear stuff on my stomach. The cold sent shivers down my back. Then she put some weird little thing on my tummy. "If you look at the screen you can see your child." I looked up at the monitor. I could barely see the figure of an infant on the screen. But I saw it. Somehow it felt as if Dimitri w as here. I sighed. I wished he were here holding my hand. Smiling at the screen. With a huge stupid grin. Already thinking of names for the child. But he wasn't and I sat there wishing that he was. "Do you know the father?" I looked at her. That was a bit personal wasn't it? I nodded anyway. "And he's…" she said waiting for me to finish the sentence. "Dead." Hey it was half true. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said. "Me too" I whispered. "I'm going to print this picture for you. Okay?" I nodded and she did as she said she would. She handed me the small picture. I smiled and took it. I left town and headed back to the school.

* * *

hey guys i promise i will update soon!! thanks again. please review!!! i want to know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3 the dream

**Hey everybody! ****I am just going to let you know I don't own Vampire Academy!!**

**And to those who are asking About Dimitri don't worry he's coming. But he probably won't actually be here until the end.**

Rose POV

I collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_I was walking on a path. The ground next to me was snow covered. I was nearing what looked like a cottage. When I got to the front door the door was locked. I stuck my hand in my pocket and found a key. Weird I thought as I unlocked the door. I took a step inside it felt very cozy and homey. I looked down at my stomach. I was huge! It looked as if I was 8 months along. I wanted to scream but instead I heard the jingling of keys. Uh-oh who ever lived here was going to be pissed. I took a deep breath. The door opened and I looked around just in case I needed a defense weapon. _

"_Roza." I looked up to see Dimitri. But it couldn't be. He wasn't a strigoi. My eyes opened wide._

"_Dimitri?" he smiled and my heart fluttered._

"_How is the baby?" I looked down at my huge stomach._

"_Fine" I wasn't really sure what was going on._

"_You don't look as excited to see I'm home from work early?" okay so now I was really confused. I glanced down at my hand to see a wedding ring. I gasped Dimitri smiled but for once I wasn't excited. Where was I? Why am I married? What the hell is going on? Questions buzzed through my head._

"_Roza how are you feeling?"_

_To be honest a bit dizzy. _

"_A bit dizzy." He but down his brief case and scooped me up bridal style and laid me on the couch._

"_I will make you some soup." I nodded and closed my eyes for a second._

_I opened them to see the table behind the couch. There were framed pictures of a wedding. My wedding. There were framed ultrasound pictures of a baby. My baby. I gulped._

"_Here is your soup." I sat up and he put the tray in my lap. He sat were my feet were just a second ago. He smiled at me while I ate the soup._

"_What's going on?" I asked_

"_Well you are pregnant and most likely only have one baby because the likelihood of us having another child is one in three million." How did he know that?_

"_But we will raise this one child with love and care. And we will live happily ever after."_

"_Happily ever after?"_

"_It was a joke. But we will be happy. I hope." I looked over and saw a book case. It had western novels in it. My eyes widened. I had no idea where I was but I knew I never wanted to leave. I finished my soup and fell asleep._

_I opened my eyes. I was in a beautiful room. I turned over to see Dimitri asleep. I smiled and faced him. His face was so angelic. I hair fell in his face and I pushed it behind his ear. His eyes flicked open. _

"_Morning Roza."_

_I smiled. My cheeks were reddening. Just then some hair fell in my face. Dimitri pushed it behind my ear. My smiled grew wider._

"_Morning Dimitri." His hand lingered by my ear. Before I knew it he was leaning forward to kiss me. It was so sweet but became intense within seconds. He pulled me towards him. I was in his arms. The place I had longed to be for so long. I rested my head on his strong chest. His arms still surrounded me. I breathed in everything. It was so amazing. _

"_I have to go to work." A frown came on my face._

"_I will come home early I promise." I smiled and he climbed out of bed. He left and I got up. I searched through my dresser and found something. I took a quick shower and went into the living room. I began to clean. Just as any good housewife would. But I didn't snort at the thought of being a housewife as I would usually. Dimitri was worth it._

_I began doing the dishes. The kitchen had a window so I could see Dimitri when he came home. All this waiting was reminding me of the time when Strigoi Dimitri had captured me. But that probably wasn't even real. There was a knock on the door. I opened it excitedly. I looked to see Adrian._

"_Rose?"_

"_Adrian what are you doing here?!" he looked at my stomach and got a worried look on his face._

"_You wouldn't wake up when Christian tried to wake you up." What was he talking about?_

"_Oh well come in." he nodded and stepped into the house._

"_Why won't you wake up?"_

"_Wake up from what?"_

"_This dream."_

"_This can't be a dream."_

_He opened his mouth to say something but it was lost in the jingling of keys. My smile grew wide. Adrian turned just as Dimitri opened the door. _

"_Hello Roza." I smiled._

"_Hi Dimitri."_

"_we have company?"  
" just Adrian." he nodded at Adrian._

"_Now I know why you won't wake up." Adrian said._

"_What's he talking about?" Dimitri asked._

"_I don't know." I said. And I walked up and hugged Dimitri. His scent filled my nose and I smiled._

"_It's a dream!" Adrian screamed at us._

"_Adrian what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked._

"_He's leaving" I said as I broke apart from Dimitri. I began pushing Adrian towards the door._

"_Rose wake up."_

"_Good bye" I said politely._

"_Rose please."_

"_Good bye Adrian." I said in an angered tone as I pushed him out of the door._

_I turned around to see Dimitri looking at me. I smiled._

"_You're beautiful." He said._

"_So are you." He smiled. And I walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I closed my eyes wanting it to last forever._

"Rose! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Lissa not Dimitri. I sighed.

"We have been trying to wake you up for the last two hours!" I looked at her. Then it hit me today was Graduation. I inhaled. I knew I had to tell her. I frowned and opened my mouth to speak.

* * *

Hey yall I hope you like this chapter. don't worry I will update soon. please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation

**Hey everybody I thought I should let you know I don't own the VA series. I really don't own anything sorry. Oh and sorry it took so long for me to update!!! spring break just ended so i didn't get a chance to write! thanks to everybody who reviewed!!! **

Rose POV

She sat in front of me. Waiting for me to talk.

"Lissa I'm" I took a deep breath.

"Pregnant." She stared at me. I wanted to die right there.

"I did not see that coming." I was amazed she didn't scold me or anything. She stood up and spoke.

"Come on lets get you ready to go graduate."

"Lissa I can't graduate."

"The hell you will. Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the closet.

She eventually found something I could wear. After I was dressed she caked my face with make up.

"Look rose you can't even tell you are pregnant" she exclaimed. I looked at the mirror. She was right you couldn't tell I smiled to myself. But I instantly frowned and said.

"I can't graduate. I'm sorry."

"I am not going to let your hard work go to waste. And I am most certainly not letting a stranger be my guardian."

"But I'm pregnant.'' She sighed and checked her watch.

"Come on we have to go. We will work everything out later." She smiled at me and politely dragged me to the stage that was set up outside.

We took our seats. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You know I am totally going to be the godmother." I smiled and nodded. If it were only that easy.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." The announcer well announced. I smiled and gave her a bit of a push. She went up and accepted her diploma. I smiled as I saw Christian take a picture. I waited politely until the Moroi Graduation was over. Then the Dhampir Graduation began. Lissa was holding my hand. When they called my name she gave it a bit of a squeeze. I smiled and walked up to the stage. They handed me my Diploma. Then they spoke.

"Rose Hathaway, you are now accepting the job of being a guardian. Correct?" I nodded.

"You shall Guard..." I held my breath. Half expecting them to call someone other than Lissa.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." I smiled and left the stage. I met Lissa at the door. She smiled at me and said

"We have to go get your promise marks." I smiled and nodded. We left to find guy who gave the promise marks. We found him and I got the marks. We to Lissa's room. Which she no longer shares with anyone? I pushed away the thought of Natalie.

She smiled at me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Wanna talk?" I nodded.

"So who's the dad?" I sighed.

"Dimitri." Her eyes widened and she almost screamed her question.  
"HOW?!" I felt like screaming and crying at the same time.

"Mutated genes." She nodded trying to hide how surprised she was.

We were silent for a while until Christian walked in.

"Hey" he said coolly. We nodded at him.

"So what are we talking about?" I sucked in a breath. I could hear Lissa's voice in my head. She was debating whether she should tell him or if I should. Or if we should say nothing.

"I'll tell him." She looked relieved. I smiled at her and turned towards Christian.

* * *

Hey yall I hope you liked it. I have no idea how graduations go so just go with it. thanks please read and review :)


End file.
